For Your Eyes Only
by Apollo's Flame
Summary: How does a witch get her husband home from work? By using a very seductive form of persuasion of course! Lemony goodness contained within! One-shot.


**Title:** For your eyes only

**Summary:** How does a witch get her husband home from work? By using a very _seductive_ form of persuasion of course! This is a slight A/U story set post Hogwarts and has nothing to do with the track of the books or movies. But please don't let that stop you from reading.

**Rating: **deliciously graphic on the fluffy happiness side. As in (NC-17) or Mature for Lemons. Songfic, One-shot.

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing to do with J.K Rowling or any of her fabulous characters. This story was not written for profit just for pure unadulterated fun. I have no rights what so ever to the Harry Potter books, the James Bond song "For your eyes only" by Sheena Easton, the Dior Company or Victoria's Secret and do not profit from them either! And to my knowledge Belassimatas is just a name I made up.

Anyways on with the show!

"Blast it all!" Draco cursed as he walked quickly in to his hotel suite, slamming the door behind him. He tore off his striped Armani jacket with gold cufflinks, loosened his deep green tie, unbuttoned his white under shirt and threw the items on the back of the desk chair. He moved to the washroom, turned the cold water sink knob on and splashed cold water on his face. He wiped his face with a dry face towel and then walked back into the bedroom again. He then sat down on the bed with his head clutched in his hands. He was sweating a bit from all of his frustration. It had been quite a frustrating week for Draco Malfoy.

Here he had been tired and irritated in almost every way imaginable in this particular week. At the start of it, he had been obligated to attend a work conference in Italy concerning a trade dispute that one of their Italian outposts was having with Malfoy Enterprises' renewed interest in buying up several of its other competitors brands besides their own, which the company was not pleased about, not one little bit. They were called Belassimatas. They were a very excellent designer clothing line from Italy and there was a high demand for it in England, both in the magical world and the muggle one; but its competitors who were also locally based had been beating its sales for the past two years with vastly increasing shares every week it seemed. Belassimatas wished to belong to Malfoy Enterprises exclusively; they did not like the fact that Malfoy Enterprises also supported their main competitors as well as themselves.

The Belassimata family was demanding to be paid a higher amount of money for their designs, more than he was willing to pay for them. Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was clear to Draco that he should cut them loose because he just found the competition's brands to be far better sellers than Belassimatas was. But how exactly was he to accomplish this? He had previously been trying to explain his motives, but Belassimata's owners had been unwilling to listen. Draco had laid all his cards all out on the table, then left to leave his generals of the ship to talk it out with Belassimata's generals. Draco grinned the board of directors had also been expected to attend this meeting as well. At least he wasn't the only one who was expected to spend a week away from his family.

He was missing his wife terribly, even though this was the third time he had been away from home since they had been married some months ago. They had had a secret romance during their last two years at Hogwarts, then after graduation they had decided it was high time to get married. He wanted nothing more than to run home, wrap his arms around her, kiss, lick, and shag her brains senseless into accepting his apology for staying away so long.

He let out an exasperated sigh. Ah, his lovely jubilant wife, how he missed her! He was genuinely smiling for the first time that day just by thinking about the way her caramel highlighted brown curls bounced whenever he thrust home inside her, the way her skin shone with a natural tanned glow, the way her dark chocolate doe-like eyes resonated with lust as he pounded himself into her, the harder he went, the darker a shade her eyes became, every time. The way she moaned in pleasure…all for him. Draco let out a light hiss as he felt his sequestered serpent slithering to a current state of hardened aggressiveness from the depths of his thighs when suddenly he heard a knock at the door.

"Bullocks!" he swore under his breath, just when he was about to coerce his serpent into a state of lulled suppression. He barked out, "What is it?"

He did not feel like seeing anyone or talking to any annoying hotel staff at this time and he certainly did not feel like opening the door to reveal the source of his prominent desire to an unsuspecting laundress whose eyes would bulge comically, then she would probably scream in surprise, drop her linens, and run off. He smirked at the thought, though it might not be an entirely bad experience for her to see a specimen of such magnitude.

He chuckled, but then again he would hate to have to deal with the bill at the end of his visit for such behavior. Anyway it was thoughts of his wife who brought him to his current state of arousal and as such he decided enjoying the image of just her face alone would be enough to get him through all of this.

A slightly deep sounding female voice answered back. "Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, there is a letter here for you", said the voice. "Just slip it under the door!" Draco answered in an annoyed tone. "Yes, sir" the voice curtly called out.

He had requested earlier in the day to have all his incoming mail sent up to his room directly, in case there was word of any new developments occurred at the meeting that the board members and Belassimatas were still currently locked in. He made it a point of never wasting time when getting useful information.

His eyes were directed at the bottom of the door as he watched a regular sized light red envelope peek out from beneath it. A slight frown crossed his aristocratic face. "Odd…. I am not expecting a summons from anyone as of yet". He willed his body to calm down as he slowly got up and moved towards the door, picked up the envelope and stared at the back flap of it curiously. He grinned to himself. _Please tell me this was not some kind of hoax or some pathetic attempt of some greedy wench trying to get my attention._ It seemed ever since word broke out of his marriage, a great majority of females in the wizarding world had continuously tried to throw themselves left and right at his feet, just hoping that there was an open position of richly kept mistress awaiting one of them.

Well, if any of those greedy wenches think they are going to attach their slimy tentacles around his fortune and separate him from his gorgeous lady wife, they had another thing coming! His wife held far more worth in spades with the sharpness of her tongue and the intelligence of her mind than any of them held in the clench of their thighs.

He noticed the envelope was scented with a light fresh perfume. J'adore, by the scent of it. It was his wife's favorite. Draco was now sitting on the king-sized luxury bed of his suite. He closed his eyes as he deeply inhaled it, thinking that she had never sent him a letter while he was away before. Why would she send him one now? He sat for a full five minutes wracking his mind for answers before fully giving up. Then finally he turned it over to see a very elegantly written inscription on it:

_**For your eyes only…  
**_  
This caught Draco's attention immediately as he recognized the handwriting. It was from his wife! What occasion was he missing? Then he thought, _What if something has happened? Is she all right?_ He certainly hoped so! He immediately opened the back flap all but tearing it in his haste, his hands slightly shaking as he did so. Odd that there was no card just several black rectangles a quarter less size than the standard 8x11 card. He removed them from the envelope and placed it carefully on the desk. There appeared to be only three of these rectangles.

"What's this?" he said out loud. Suddenly a green sheen of light shined out of the rectangles and they blew up to a twice as large size and magically came to life, turning into fully enchanted photos. His eyes widened dramatically and his jaw dropped in shock as he recognized just who was in those photos and what they were doing in them.

In the first photo, sensuously darkened chocolate brown eyes ablaze with lust greeted his and he saw his wife's beautiful body, adorned in a matching white silk two piece Victoria's Secret bra and panty set, was lusciously spread out on their bed, her face contorted in pained passionate anguish. Then the image slowly shifted to reveal her eyes tightly shut, her mouth forming an "o" shape and her head and neck thrown back to a point. Her cinnamon curls bounced in wild abandon as her left hand bunched up the sheets in a tight fist, while the other hand simultaneously stroked her heated mound underneath her panties in time with the rhythm of her hips gyrating against her fingers.

_For your eyes only, can see me through the night. For your eyes only, I never need to hide.  
_  
Draco's eyes were seared onto the image as he felt his mouth go dry. He could barely put the first one down when he switched to the next one. It was a perfectly detailed close-up this time of his wife smiling coyly and blushing the most lovely shade of scarlet all over. Her form lay completely bare as she was in a sitting position this time with her legs spread wide and her fingers holding open the dark pink lips of her inner labia of her very swollen and moist mound, the depths of which her tiny pink clitoris was peeking out from and now completely exposed to his hungry gaze. He swallowed hard and licked his lips as he remembered what it was like to be inside the heat and tightness of said particular mound. His cock was aching now and extremely hard. _Where had she gotten the idea to do this?_ He wondered.

_You can see so much in me, so much in me that's new I never felt until I looked at you For your eyes only, only for you. You'll see what no one else can see and now I'm breaking free. For your eyes only, only for you. The love I know you need in me, the fantasy you've freed in me. Only for you, only for you._

When he saw the last picture, he nearly fell off the bed. His naughty little witch had quite the imagination it seemed. Her chocolate orbs now containing flecks of gold in them as she appeared desperately aroused. She was crouched down on her hands and knees with her left arm stretched out in front of her and the right just tucked underneath it. Her index finger was crooked in a "come to me" motion and then the image changed again to show her engulfing it with her bow-shaped lips, her cheeks caving as she moved it in and out of her small mouth, her tongue peeking out each time to lick along her proximal phalanx until it reached the distal. However at the bottom of this photo there was a message. The words were inscribed in shinning gold letters: "I am not whole here without you My Slytherin husband. Please come home to me soon".

Nearly exploding with the coyness of her combined daring and the coyness in her plea, while he didn't want to let his wife's extreme talent go to waste, he also did not wish to keep her waiting any longer in order to fulfill her with the "greatness" of his presence he knew now she so sorely needed. But suddenly a horrifying thought struck him and he balled up his free hand into an angry fist at the thought of a photographer taking private pictures of her…his wife. Then he suddenly laughed at his own foolish notion by quickly deducing that she probably charmed her own digital camera with a spell for it to work on its own.

_Hah! What a clever little minx!_ he thought. Suddenly another idea struck him. He immediately made two quick phone calls, packed up all his belongings, charged the bill via phone to Malfoy Enterprises corporate account via credit card and Apparated right out of the hotel.

At that very moment in the master bedroom of Malfoy Manor, echoes of a female voice moaning in unfulfilled subdued rapture could be heard bouncing off the walls and through the halls.

_For your eyes only, the nights are never cold. You really know me, that's all I need to know.  
_  
One very lonely witch was thinking of nothing but her husband as she gently cupped her breasts in her hands. She lay currently naked sprawled out in their bed caressing herself, preparing to face the prospect of yet another lonely night without her love. So lost was she in her unabashed rapture that she didn't hear a faint pop signaling an arrival coming from somewhere in the distance.

_Maybe I'm an open book because I know you're mine. But you won't need to read between the lines.  
_  
She began to pinch and pull on her nipples rigorously then switched to circling her dusky areolae with an increased sense of urgency each time. Her breathing began to grow more ragged with each moment. She needed release badly. She felt no qualms whatsoever for wantonly caressing her own body in the privacy of their master bedroom. Why ever should she? Draco had rid her of her own shyness long before their wedding night, along with that last final barrier that had truly separated them from becoming fully one; her virginity. Which she had given joyfully to him for she knew in her heart that no other wizard could be capable of loving her as Draco did.

She mused, "If only he could see me now. I hope he will enjoy those photos when he views them". A smirk worthy of Draco's alit her face as she thought of how his cock would harden at the sight and how her first real experiment at teasing him from very afar would hopefully bring the desired result of sending him back home into her arms, or at least provide him with the knowledge that she was thinking of him by sending him some happy memories to warm his cold lonely nights.

He would probably lock them both up for three days at the least, shagging her until she couldn't walk at all. She smirked to herself. "I hope he receives the photos soon". Her hands moved slowly from her breasts, skimming down her tummy and past her thighs to cup her mound with her left hand while her right hand moved to clutch the dark red silk sheets beneath her. She smirked to herself. Sometimes the bed spread set would change; the sheets of their bed were charmed to alternate colors going sometimes from red and gold Gryffindor colors, much to her amusement, and Draco's chagrin, then change to Slytherin's traditional colors of green and silver, which Draco approved of much more.

She spread her legs as widely as she could among the sheets. Her eyes closed tightly as she imagined her husband's hands on her body, molding them to her shape. Feeling her everywhere, worshiping all of her, as she would do the same for him. She started to gently churn two fingers inside herself.

Apart from her moans she could hear the "squish, squish" sounds of her fingers coming into contact with the inside of her incredibly soaked mound. She was close to her first orgasm of the evening. Her body started to rock in time with her fingers as she began mewling soft little moans of unfulfillment… the strained moans of a woman who knew she was missing the touch of her lover, seeking complete wholeness with her other half… a woman who knew she was missing so much in the absence of her husband in comparison to the use of her own devices.

She suddenly let out a blood-curdling scream as she felt a hand grab her wrist harshly and her fingers being wrenched out of her molten core and both her hands being secured above her head. Her eyes snapped open in shock as she found herself face to face with the demonic like smirk and stormy dark blue eyes burning with desire that belonged to her husband… he was here!

She smiled, genuinely happy to see him and glad that her little idea had worked brilliantly! She instantly grew wetter. He was lying on top of her stark naked as she was and even more aroused than he had been before he left.

The Apparating had left him with a slightly disoriented feeling and jumbled his senses, which had calmed his erection down a bit, but when he caught the sight of his lovely wife pleasuring herself, his erection came back harder than ever.

He muttered a vanishing spell under his breath so that his clothes would vanish instantly while he silently watched her he felt a pang of guilt not only for leaving her alone so long without him but he was also angry at himself because he thought it was such a travesty that this stunning creature was left without him to pleasure her.

Indeed why any woman should be made to suffer without the love of a most thorough strength was appalling enough, but for someone to be left alone without a thorough lover to frequently satisfy their needs fully and vice versa Draco could not fathom. Yet in this case after all, it was her thoughts that counted the most.

_For your eyes only, only for you You see what no one else can see, and now I'm breaking free _

His left hand tightened around her wrists even more, just slightly causing her to cry out a bit in pain while his right gently cupped the side of her face with his thumb gently raising her chin upwards. His eyes burned into hers; all her secrets were held in her eyes he had once said and she could never hold one of them safe from him.

His voice sounded roughly edged as the words spilled from his lips, "Surprise, my lovely wife! I am so glad you are..." His eyes appreciatively moved down her body until they fixed on to her weeping and very swollen cunt. He let out a harsh breath and then fixed his eyes back to hers. "…. pleased to see me." His tone grew darker with each word. "It seems you've been quite a naughty little minx, haven't you, darling? ... My Hermione".

Hermione's heart sang with joy at the sound of his voice and she smiled. "So Draco. You received my photos at last?" She cooed teasingly. He kissed her fiercely, pouring what he hoped was all the passion he felt for her into that moment.

When he finally broke the kiss, which left her breathless he replied, "Yes love, I did and I must say I never expected them to be so…revealing. Your talent for photography is undeniable, Hermione. When I saw the photos it was all I could do not to keep from bursting, all I could think about is how badly I needed to be with you again…to be able to touch you" — he gently drew his right hand down the middle of her chest and cupped her right breast, squeezing it – "tease you" — he pinched her nipple —"feel you…" he then switched breasts and gave the same attention to the left on. "And most importantly, shag your clever little mind outright as punishment for being such a very….very naughty girl!" At his words she instantly grew wetter.

"Although, I don't think they could compare very well at all to the real show I just witnessed which I think I very much preferred…live sound and all." He chuckled then winked at her. "I certainly left the hotel in a most uncomfortable state." He thrust his hips against her sharply to emphasize his point. She moaned low as she felt him against her…hot and so hard it was as if he could cut stone.

She looked downwards to his throbbing cock and smiled back at him. "You emphasize your point quite vividly, husband. I am glad to see my little experiment left you…. aching as much for me as I was for you?" He stared into her eyes with a hard look as fingers pinched her clitoris. "Ah!" she exclaimed.  
"Even more so!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly she let out a gasp as she felt one long lithe index finger start to probe her already dripping, aroused mound. Her body struggled and wiggled wildly underneath him and she couldn't hold back the moan that wanted so desperately to escape her lips. He added another finger, slowly circling inwards but avoiding her clitoris purposefully. He wanted her to suffer as she had made him suffer just a tad at least.

He slowly lowered his mouth to her ear as he whispered, "I should warn you I have been pushed far past my limits, love." He curled his fingers upwards, hitting that spongy sweet spot deliciously with his fingertips, which tore a wail from his wife's pleading lips.

"I am straining to get inside you and now I simply must." As he tore his fingers out of her quickly, she let out a tiny whine of protest at the loss, but then gave a great cry of pre-orgasmic bliss as she felt it being replaced with a much larger and fulfilling agreeable organ.

Draco felt as if the world tilted on an axis as he rammed home inside her. Tears nearly escaped his eyes with joy at the feeling of once again being so complete. Nowhere but inside her could he feel it. He knew he was not going to last long due to the shock of it all. Reciprocally Hermione was now sobbing with release at the feel of him.

Stretching her and being filled so completely after weeks of feeling empty…. Indeed what it was to be sated was an answer captured in the many rhythmic couplings of witches and wizards throughout the ages that were now mere echoes through time. She experienced her first real orgasm of the night just by him entering her so intensely. Draco did not last long either, within seconds his release finally washed upon him but they were not done yet.

Due to both their prolonged states of pre-arousal before coitus and the shock factor their release was found quickly but it did not abate the hunger each felt for the other. Not by a long shot. After all, one did not simply earn the skill of well-determined stamina without many attempts and previously being the Slytherin sex god, until he became ensnared by the lovely creature beneath him, he would know. In Hermione's mind she did not become the lover of Draco Malfoy by not learning to build up her stamina which he had taken to rigorously teaching her how to do since their wedding night.

_For your eyes only, only for you_

After a few brief moments of catching their breath, still inside her, he hardened again. He finally let go of her wrists and hissed as he immediately felt the stinging trail of her nails scrape down his back and grind into his arse. He spread her legs as wide as they would go then gently grasped her hips in his hands slowly impaling her on to him, then began to pump into her, gently at first, then a little faster quickly bringing both himself and her to the edge once more. He could feel the approach of her orgasm in the fluttering of her velvet walls around him.

He watched her face the whole time. He was delighted to see her face once again in the throes of passion the way it had been in the photos. His eyes locked onto hers, smoldering with passion never leaving hers. Her eyes were dark with desire and already carried the flecks of gold he enjoyed seeing spark, as she was about to come. Her hands squeezed his arse harshly and pushed him even more inside herself rocking in time with his thrusts.

"Ah! Ah! Ohhh yes… D-Draco please! More-oh!" she moaned wantonly. She loved the feeling of both the head of his cock hitting her g-spot with each thrust and the scraping of his shaft against her clitoris caused a frenzy of pleasure inside her. She could feel her second climax approaching. He moved his face down her body snaking his tongue down her middle lightly licking inside the indent of her navel tickling her which earned him a loud half yelp, half giggle and more squirming before moving to her clitoris and stroking it.

"Have you learned your lesson? Are you a good girl again, my Hermione? Hmmm?" He stroked her clit faster with a little more added pressure each time just to cause her sensitive nerves to go crazy. By now her juices were oozing down her legs which Hermione swore had probably soaked half the mattress at this rate. She was about to come just from the extra friction inflicted on her clitoris.

Suddenly she felt him pull out completely and before she knew what was happening she felt his hands grab around her waist and was flipped onto her stomach with her legs bent at the knees and spread wide against the mattress. She felt the head of a very angry cock stand prominently erect at the cheeks of her arse along with a large strong hand grouping her a little roughly. She let out a yelp of excitement as she felt him slap it hard with his right hand, smirking all the way as he watched it jiggle.

He cupped her mound with the left hand gently tracing the seam of her lips with his index finger gathering the moisture from her mound he proceeded to spread it to the ring of her anus. They had done this position many times before but he always took great care in preparing her for it. Then he brought his cock level with her puckering rose bud.

"Is this what you want, love?" She let out a low moan as he gently thrust himself against the soft pliable cheeks of her arse. He chuckled darkly, "Mmm I think it only fair that you beg for it a bit first love."

She moaned desperately. "Oh, yes, Draco. P-Please… please just fuck me! Fuck me like the little minx I am! I need it, I need- oh!" He spanked her again while his playful finger pinched her clitoris harshly. He leaned atop her moving his lips close to the shell of her ear.

She began to squirm as she felt his breath tickling against her ear as he spoke with a playful condescending manner. "How do you need it, love? All you need do is ask and you shall receive." He nipped down on her helix.

Hermione swore and arched her body against him in need her voice came out as a low growl. "Hard…deep and…rough." Ah! She earned herself another hard smack.  
She could hear the smirk in his sinister tone as he spoke, "Hard, deep and rough? Blessed be! My sweet lady wife needs my cock in a way the most astute of whores would accept it. How...amusing! Though I can hardly say I am surprised."

At that she turned her face around sharply to the side to look at him, smiling as she cooed smugly, "You forgot willingly, my love; your wife accepts it willingly! Genuinely, and without expectation of financial compensation!" Her left foot instantly shot out and ran the bottom of it up and down his shaft harshly grinding the heel of it as hard as she could on the head of his cock. "Remember?"

"Fuck!" He growled. "Bloody hell!" He grabbed her foot and set it on the bed. He quickly muttered a lubricating spell just in case, then as if he were a man possessed, grabbed her hips and thrust forward, impaling her on his shaft. She let out a scream; she felt so full. His cock always felt wonderful inside her arse. She loved the feel of him inside her, the feeling of being whole. Whichever orifice he chose.

His thrusts became faster. "Oh, fuck! Fuck, yes, love! Just like that!" He was growling a string of obscenities in her ear and panting with harsh breaths as he kept going. Smirking she pushed back against him meeting him thrust for thrust. He felt the inner muscles of her arse clench around him so tightly that when he closed his eyes, Draco saw light explode behind his lids. He reached around her to stroke her clitoris once again, instantly making her come faster than a fucking freight train. Hermione wailed her release and felt her arms give way from beneath her; her whole body sagged into the mattress.

Draco kept hold of her, removing his fingers from her clitoris he entwined his fingers with hers, molding himself on top of her while thrusting gently. He knew she had not passed out because he could still hear her breathing evenly. He molded his lips across her back adorning a frenzy of kisses as one final thrust signified his release.

"Ohhh, yesss!" he hissed as he exploded within her biting into her shoulder as he rode out the wave of aftershocks. Still fully sheathed within her, he finally detached his hands from hers and laid himself down on the bed beside her, giving both of them a chance to catch their breaths. His hands soothingly moved up and down her back.

_The passions that collide in me, the wild abandoned side of me only for you,_

Having finally caught her breath, Hermione felt elated, energized, and utterly sated. She worried for a horrible second that it had simply been the work of a strong-patented daydream or memory charm, but once she had recovered from the shock of seeing him here in their bedroom, she had known instantly that he had returned to her. She turned around in his arms to face him and smiled at him, the genuine smile of a woman who had well and truly been satisfied.

He moved his face close to hers and gently cupped the right side of her cheek, doing nothing else but simply savoring her. Her arms came up around him in a hugging embrace, which he reciprocated, and as he held her tightly he spoke, "I was so very foolish not to take you on this trip with me. I'm sorry, love. All I could think about was how much I missed you, but now… now the missing is over for both of us."

Hermione could not help but heartily agree. "Apology accepted, darling, and you can make it up to me by shagging me senseless for the rest of the night." They both smirked wickedly at each other as Draco leaned in for another kiss. Minutes later, Both Draco and Hermione Malfoy's combined moans cohesively echoed across the entirety of mighty Malfoy Manor for the rest of the night…and several nights afterwards.

_Meanwhile, in a penthouse suite in Italy…._

Blaise Zabini felt like he had recently hit the jackpot. His best friend Draco had let him in on what was happening with Belassimatas. He had asked a while ago if Blaise had any interest in the company. Blaise had been following the company for some time now and was an old friend of the Belassimatta family. He had been disappointed to learn of its dip in value and had jumped at the chance to be able to try and help restore its selling power. He thought Draco was crazy to give it up!

But when Draco had phoned him earlier in the afternoon, he calmly explained to Blaise that he had called off all negotiations with Belassimattas since he could not commit to exclusively tying his company to theirs. So Draco cut Belassimattas from his roster of collected companies and bid them farewell. In only a few hours, Blaise sailed in and inked a deal agreeing to work with them exclusively in Italy. It was as if Draco had single handedly given him Belassimatas on a silver platter.

The flame haired Ginerva Zabini whispered in her husband's ear, "This was a wonderful idea, Blaise. Let us celebrate your success!" She proceeded to uncork the champagne and then sprayed both her husband and herself with it laughing merrily she poured it into the two flukes on the nightstand near the bed. She then proceeded to undress him and lick the champagne droplets off of his body and afterwards he excitedly did the same to her.

They spent the whole night celebrating Blaise's victory in many amorous ways; he wore his wife out from the pleasure of their combined repeated couplings. When Ginny was asleep by his side, Blaise grinned up at the ceiling He truly was one lucky son of a snake and then his thoughts briefly returned to Draco's decision and his last thought before he let sleep take him was, "Thanks mate."

_For your eyes only_

The end

**Story note**:

If I had a husband, that's what I would do to make him come home. Talk about driving the point home huh? Perhaps it was a little bit too much, but I wanted to try and write quite thoroughly with this one, alternating between a fluffy happy story and demonstrating the hunger and passion between these two that so obviously binds them. Anyways I hope I succeeded.

I would recommend listening to Sheena Easton's song for your eyes only when reading this story. I debated whether or not to write the lyrics at the end but I thought it might be better to spread them out as the story progresses to make the lyrics match with the events occurring in the story. I am glad I managed to do it with a song that I feel nearly reaches but misses an emotional climax.

For anyone who has to go through the vast empty desert of unfulfilled passion when you need it most I hope this filled your imaginations enough to sate and satisfy you for a panty wetting good time!. (Cackles madly) Sorry for the lewdness couldn't resist. LOL! I need to give a big shout out to my beta Hanna! Without whom I would not have been able to release this story at this time.


End file.
